


Project Daeva

by ZxshadowxZ



Series: Therapist Moth Au [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Original Peacock Holder, Therapist Moth, Zombie Nathaniel Conspiracy Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: Does this make sense for anyone outside the Discord Server? noDoes it make sense for those who ARE in the server? also noZombie Nathaniel Conspiracy Discord, for all your AU needshttps://discord.gg/TKKHxw
Series: Therapist Moth Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869106
Kudos: 2





	Project Daeva

Deep beneath the Agreste manor lies a mechanical shell of steel and glass, an azure light flows through metal veins into the vessel, flooding the figure within with inhuman magic, given shape and strength to the young girl.

Blond hair flowed down from her head, a skintight black suit covering the youth's skin, an emerald gem bonded to the collar, an ethereal glow pushing back the darkness of the tank.

With a mechanical ding the elevator door opened, a cloaked figure entered the chamber, with a flick of his head the hood fell, revealing the dark blue of the enchanted hair, with a calm look upon his face, he walked towards the figure, a mask of light appearing upon both their faces.

**“Heart rate normal, Breathing steady, Pseudo-Miraculous Stable, you seem healthy at least”**

Sighing the peacock crossed his arms, before looking at the floating girl's face, “but so were the others, and they were unable to become self-aware”

With a snap of his fingers and a flare of magic, the young girl opened her eyes, a pair of Amber orbs gazed from the other end of the azure mask, raising her head to face the man, a child-like voice flowing to the mind of the Peacock.

**“Unit now online, loading, loading, loading, the target is in possession of Reality Alteration Weapon, checking the database, loading, one hit, recognizing target as Peacock Holder, Izanami ”**

A small smile spreading across the Holders face, “hmm, got it in one, and you are?”

**“Reality Alteration Prime Field Device No.17, designation:** **_Rho_ ** **”**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Does this make sense for anyone outside the Discord Server? no  
> Does it make sense for those who ARE in the server? also no
> 
> Zombie Nathaniel Conspiracy Discord, for all your AU needs  
> https://discord.gg/TKKHxw


End file.
